Soldier Ghost Command
by PaBurke
Summary: There's this odd blank spot around Cheyenne Mountain. Crossover, SG1/SPN


Soldier Ghost Command

By PaBurke

Spoilers: Season Two of Supernatural, Season Nine of SG1

Summary: Some towns have their own protection against the onslaught of ghosts and demons that had been released from Hell.

Rating: Some swearing

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own none of the characters and gain no money for their use.

Distribution: The Nook, CrossRoads LJ

Sam and Dean Winchester belly-crawled through the weeds and peeked over the hill to see the ghost battle below. They watched it in awe. They had been following a contingent of demons and ghost that had wrecked havoc from Wyoming cemetery to Colorado mountainside. The group had killed twenty-nine people in the meantime and headed straight for Colorado Springs.

That surprised Bobby, since Colorado Springs was normally silent on the supernatural front. Ghosts in that town would vanish before any hunter could arrive. Years ago, Ash had surmised that there was an energy source emanating from the governmental testing done at Cheyenne Mountain that dissipated the ghosts' energies. Sam and Dean wondered if Samuel Colt hadn't created another Devil's Trap. If so, it was their job to make sure that another doorway to Hell wasn't opened so soon after the last.

What they had found defied all that they had experienced about ghosts.

The demons and 'bad' ghosts were trying to get into an access tunnel in the middle of no where. They weren't having any success because the same access tunnel was protected by a couple squads of soldier ghosts who were effective at destroying them. In fact, the soldier ghosts worked together like only those in the military could and they had a special weapon. They displaced the demons that were possessing humans. They vanquished them all, until the three remaining ghosts took for the hills.

"Boyd!" The soldier in charge yelled. "Take your team after them. Cromwell! Flank them." Five soldiers ran off to do his bidding. It was odd since Cromwell, at least, had a higher rank on his uniform than the bossy one.

"Fraiser?" the bossy one asked a petite, red-headed, female ghost at his side.

Fraiser knelt by those still alive, who had been the vehicles for some of the demons. "They need attention. I can possess that one," she pointed, "and fix the immediate problems. It's going to take some time, Kawalski."

Kawalski nodded. He ordered two soldiers to guard her. He ordered two more to do recon. Others, he told to gather their strength. They'd need it to carry the civilians to the road.

"Sparky!" Kawalski called to the tall, gangly and young soldier. "Find some power lines and call for some ambulances. Cole! Make sure the kid stays out of trouble." Those two left at a jog, and blurred out of existence.

Dean and Sam watched as Fraiser possessed one of the previously demon-possessed and started First Aid on the others.

"Now we know what's been protecting the town," Sam muttered. "We need to get out of here before the recon finds us."

"Too late," Dean muttered back.

Sam glanced at his brother first: Dean was lying on his back with his hands raised. Sam turned his head more to see the two soldier ghosts assigned to recon with guns in their hands and pointed at them. Sam decided that wisdom was the better part of valor and imitated his brother.

"Major!" one of them shouted. "We've got two! Alive!"

"Damned raw recruits." Kawalski blurred into existence next to the two soldiers. "Name, rank, serial number," he ordered them.

"Dean and Sam Winchester," Dean answered for the both of them. "Uhm, we're not in the military."

"Those aren't standard issue, sir," the quiet soldier murmured to his superior as he nodded at the shotguns at their sides.

"What are you?" Kawalski demanded.

"Ghost hunters."

Sam winced at Dean's too truthful answer and hurried to smooth the waters. "We tracked those," he waved toward the access tunnel, "from Wyoming with the intent of sending them back to where they came from."

"But you got them first," Dean finished. "So we've got to get going and find the couple hundred other ones out there." He made a move as if to stand but paused as the recon soldiers clicked off the safeties on their ghost guns. They weren't sure that the guns could hurt the living, but weren't in much of a hurry to test the theory.

Kawalski crouched down to their level to look them in the eyes. "Ghost hunters, huh? How come we haven't seen any before?"

"We're a slick bunch," Dean grinned. "We move around a lot."

"And your squads have managed to neutralize any supernatural evil before a hunter catches wind of it," Sam surmised. "We just happened to be tracking this one before it got to town."

"A couple hundred of these beasties got loose, you say?" Kawalski asked.

"Yes, sir," the Winchesters chorused.

"And you two were never in the military," the Major asked again.

"No, sir."

Dean finally answered the hidden question. "Our dad was a Marine though."

"At least the Jarhead raised you right," Kawalski said good-naturedly.

Dean bristled.

"Don't mind him, Winchester," the first of the recon soldiers said. "He's just mad at the disproportionate number of Jarheads that he's got under his command."

"Damn Marines keep getting themselves killed," groused Kawalski. "We could help you seek and destroy the rest of the hundreds," he offered the living. He and his subordinates backed off enough that the Winchesters could stand up.

"Why would you do that?" Dean was suspicious.

"Aren't you bound to this base?" Sam was curious.

"We're soldiers, we fight," Kawalski said simply. "And no," he answered Sam.

Fraiser appeared at Kawalski's side. "I've done what I can." She looked at Sam and Dean. "I need you two to make some travois."

Dean responded as he normally did to anyone but family giving him and order: "Hell no."

Fraiser stepped right into Dean's personal space. "I've got six patients that need immediate medical attention and making travois expends energy that my crew can't afford. Especially if they will be carrying them to the road after a battle; we can't get the paramedics this far onto the mountain."

With each point, Fraiser made Dean take a step back. Sam snagged his elbow before he went tumbling down the hill behind them.

"Why can't you get the paramedics out here?" he asked.

"Civilians," Kawalski rolled his eyes.

"We'll make the travois, ma'am," Sam assured Fraiser.

"Thank you. We'll need four. You and your brother appear to be in good enough shape to backpack the other two out of here."

"Now wait a minute," Dean protested. "I'm not some damn mule."

"No, Dean," Sam muttered. "You're a jackass."

"Bitch," Dean sniped.

"Jerk," Sam said right back. "Look, it's not as if we wouldn't try to get them to medical attention anyway."

Dean glared at all involved before stomping off. The quiet one of the recon soldiers accepted a nod from Kawalski and followed him.

"He hates to lose an argument," Sam explained.

Fraiser smirked, "Than he shouldn't argue with me."

"None of the rest of us do," Kawalski grinned. He waved Sam to a grove of strong looking saplings. Sam obediently walked that direction and started cutting down trees with his knife. It was slow going. "Tell me more about this evil army," the major asked.

"There're a lot of them and they just got loose."

"Kawalski?" Fraiser asked.

Kawalski shrugged. "We've got enough here to split our forces. And if our people start getting bored, we'll have hunters here after Ius/I."

Fraiser thought about it. "How are they going to get to Jack?"

"Young Jack," Kawalski reminded.

Fraiser obviously liked that idea. "I'll help convince him when it's time. Meanwhile, I have a corpsman to relieve of observation duty." She blurred out of existence.

"So you're tied to a person," Sam surmised. "Or a family?"

Kawalski nodded and shrugged at the same time.

"Does he have a hair clipping from each of you?"

"Nope."

"Than how?"

"None of your damned business, kid. Just accept the help."

Sam decided to leave that subject alone for the moment. He climbed a tree to break off a couple thick branches with his weight. "How did you all avoid the Reaper?"

"Sheer force of will."

"You really should pass on; you'll become what you hunt if you're here for too long."

Kawalski shook his head no. "We've got an in with the next leg of the journey. If anyone gets tired or a little crazy, Skarra EVACs them. We're just not ready to lay down our weapons yet."

"Skarra?" Sam mentally reviewed what he knew about the afterlife. "I'm not familiar with that god."

Kawalski laughed. "Skarra ain't no god. He's…" an extra grin here "classified."

"Hey, Sammy?!" Dean yelled.

"Over here!" Sam yelled back.

Dean walked though the trees carrying a pup tent. "Look what I found."

"Dean," Sam was horrified. "Someone needs that to sleep in tonight."

"Nah. The guy was totally pussy-whipped. His girl, who is a hot blonde, whined her way up the mountainside and had already convinced him that they didn't need to stay the night." Dean smiled. "I'm just saving them the trouble of having to carry it back down the mountain."

The guard that had been trailing Dean smiled slightly and nodded, confirming Dean's story. Sam could tell that the stranger liked Dean's style. He didn't want to know how close Dean had to have gotten to know the entire back story on the faceless, hiking couple and to steal the tent. Still the tent could be ripped apart to create the travois.

The stupid tent Dean stole made life a lot easier. In the end, Kawalski ordered several sets of soldiers to carry the unconscious people down to the road. A couple of times, the travois tipped precariously, but Fraiser's yell could give any ghost soldier the focus to continue. The timing was close too. Sam and Dean (who had complained the whole time he had carried the college jock) had just laid down their loads when they heard the unmistakable sirens of ambulances. They dove behind some trees as the ghosts vanished from sight.

The paramedics of the three ambulances responding to the call didn't seem surprised at the precise line of victims, with no cell phone and no one who could have made the phone call for help.

"What the hell happens under that mountain?" the youngest (and probably the newest) paramedic asked his partner.

"Don't ask," the elder man with an Air Force tattoo answered. "None of our damn business. We've got to get these to the hospital."

The victims were loaded up and sped to the nearest medical facility.

Fraiser and Kawalski were arguing as they reappeared.

"I didn't spend a year training Phillips so that he could waste his time in an ambulance. He's a damn fine nurse. He should be a research facility or a hospital."

"He's covering our asses, Major." Kawalski was trying to be patient. Fraiser simmered into silence. "Let's go get Jack. Where do you want to rendezvous?" he asked the Winchesters.

"Saw a bar and grill on our way in. O'Paddy's?"

"O'Malley's," Fraiser corrected. "Jack will like meeting there."

"He still looks too young to drink," Kawalski laughed. "Rendezvous at 0100."

Soon the Winchesters were alone on a Colorado back road. "You better get your lawyer arguing brain switched on," Dean warned. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"What the hell Iis/I happening under that mountain," Sam wondered.

The two walked quietly to the Impala. Dean opened the driver's door and caught his brother's eye. "O'Malley's out of our price range, right?"

Sam nodded.

"And if a kid is too young to drink, he can't pay for his own either."

"True."

"I like having a partner that can watch my back. I don't want to go back to babysitting and hunting at the same time. Let's stand them up and get the hell out of town."

"I don't believe you've shown up for a second date in your life," Sam teased.

"Get in the car, Sammy. Where to next?"

"It's Sam," he answered predictably. "Huntley, Montana. It's a town outside of Billings."

The Impala drove off. Dean never saw the two recon ghosts in his rearview mirror- they weren't that unprofessional.

"Kawalski called it."

The quiet one didn't answer.

"Think this will slow down his plans?"

"No."

"I can't wait until they get a load of Mini-Jack. I'm looking forward to it. I joined the Air Force to see the world and got to see the universe. Having the same post stateside- no planetside for eight years is boring. You think we'll get to kill some snakeheads too?" For a recon ghost, Parmer was a chatty one. Burns was used to it. They had trained together. They had fought together and they had died together. Why should death change anything?

***

There was a knock on the door as the brothers hunched over a local map trying to figure out how to trap the spirits terrorizing the town. They didn't have to look at the other to know that each one had reached for his gun.

"We don't want room service," Dean yelled.

"I'm not planning on being your nursemaid," a stranger said. "But I brought beer."

Sam shrugged at Dean but showed that he was ready with a gun. Dean jerked the door open and Sam pointed the weapon at… a teen.

A cocky guy leaning against the doorframe. "Hey," he said as he walked into the room. He placed the beer on the table and closed the door behind him.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded.

"I'm Jack."

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

The teen grimaced. "Kawalski sent me." In fact, the Major and his doctor friend simmered into flanking positions behind Jack.

"How the hell did you get passed the salt line?" Dean challenged.

"We're good," Kawalski smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Sam tried to calm the atmosphere before Dean took a salt-loaded shotgun at the ghost pair.

Jack jerked at thumb at his comrades. "They said that you had an evil army that needed put down. We're here to help."

Dean looked the kid up and down. "You know your guns."

"Yep." Jack grinned and rocked back on his heels. "And I've got a zat for each of you."

"A zat?" Sam clarified.

"The electric weapon that knocks demons clean out of their vehicle," Kawalski answered.

Sam and Dean communicated without words. Getting a hold of even just one of those would be very helpful. It was infinitely faster and did less damage to the host than an exorcism. "What do you want from us?"

"A crash course in all the supernatural that we might come across."

Dean looked at his brother and they both shrugged. That they could do.


End file.
